1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to card ejectors for PC card connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
A PC card is inserted into a PC card connector through the slot, and the leading end is connected to the connector. The tailing portion is protruded for removal.
The connector is provided with a removal mechanism for ejecting the PC card. An ejector bar is provided on the side of the connector to operate the removal mechanism. An ejector button is protruded from the housing and, when the operator pushes the ejector button, the ejector bar operates the removal mechanism.
A conventional ejector will be described with reference to FIGS. 10 and 11. In FIG. 10, an ejector bar 51 consists of a metal bar 51A and a plastic pressure receiving section 51B attached to an end of the metal bar. An ejector button 53 is rotatably connected to the pressure receiving section 51B by a pin 52. The ejector bar 51 is placed in the housing but the ejector button 53 protrudes from the housing.
To remove the PC card, the operator pushes the ejector button 53 to the right in FIG. 10 to advance the ejector bar 51. The advancement of the ejector bar 51 operates the removal mechanism (not shown) to eject the PC card. When the ejector button is not used, it is rotated at right angles with respect to the ejector bar 51 as shown in FIG. 11 minimizing the projected portion of the ejector button 53 to avoid accidental depression of the ejector button.
Another ejector is shown in FIGS. 12-14. An ejector bar 61 consists of a metal bar 61A and a plastic pressure receiving section 61B. An ejector button 63 is rotatably connected to the pressure receiving section 61B by a pin 62. A slot (not shown) is provided in the pressure receiving section 61B so that the ejector button 63 is movable by a predetermined distance with respect to the ejector bar 61. As shown in FIG. 12, the ejector button 63 has a stepped leading section which slidably engages the stepped leading section of the pressure receiving section 61B of the ejector bar 61.
To eject the PC card, the ejector button 63 is pressed from the position of FIG. 12 to the position of FIG. 13 where the ejector button 63 pushes the ejector bar 61. When the ejector button 63 is not used, the ejector button 63 is pulled back to the retreated position of FIG. 12 and then rotated at right angles to the position of FIG. 14.
In the ejector of FIG. 10, however, the ejector button can be rotated when it is pushed, making difficult removal of the PC card. In the ejector of FIG. 12, in order to bring the ejector button into the rotated position, it is necessary to pull the ejector button to the retreated position of FIG. 12, imaking the operation complicated. Where the ejector button is rotated without the pulling operation, it can be broken. It happens frequently when the operator is not familiar with the ejector button.